creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soulz Studios
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Loop Slide page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 18:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) However, your story doesn't currently meet our quality standards. Jay Ten (talk) 02:16, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Warning Do not create pages in the main (article) namespace which aren't stories. It counts as creating spam pages and, if it happens again, you will be blocked from editing. If you want to ask about a deletion, contact the admin that deleted the story via their talk page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Your story falls well below our quality standards with multiple typos/misspellings, wording issues (words left completely out of sentences "At night I got in his room and signed the.", homophone / malapropisms issues) punctuation issues (quotations missing from dialogue, punctuation missing from dialogue, commas used improperly and lacking from sentences where a pause is implied.) capitalization issues (words improperly capitalized), etc. :Story issues: the story is very rushed and nonsensical at points due to times where you forgot to finish the sentences you were typing. The ending is incredibly rushed and really needs much more buildup in the story. There isn't much description which makes the story involving. Those were a few of the issues present in your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Microsoft word isn't a balm of Gilead for every typing/spelling/grammatical issue. You need to proof-read. I'd strongly suggest using the Writer's Workshop next time as looking at your previous entry, I see a lot of the same issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:10, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::The link is above in the deletion message and the workshop is explained in the forum. It's where you post a story for feedback/help from other users. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:16, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd recommend the writer's workshop after you get his help as he may not be aware of over-used tropes/cliches in creepy pastas that may weaken a story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:04, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Narration Sweet! Thank you very much :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:32, February 16, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:30, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Guidelines Please read the forum rules for the writer's workshop as they warn against making multiple separate threads. ("Do not make separate revised threads. You can edit your original post.") This is done to condense all advice to a single area rather than multiple posts which may result in people reviewing old versions of a revised story. It also helps reviewers from re-stating or re-treading the same ground. Failure to abide by these guidelines will result in the post being removed and a possible temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:36, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Invite While I appreciate the invite, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. I currently have my plate full with this site, studying in a veterinary program, and RL duties that limit the free time I have. Thanks for the offer, best of luck on that wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:07, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Narration Yeah, sure, go ahead. I trust you'll credit me as the author, other than that, have a blast with it. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Closet Monster Thank you~ I appreciate that! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 12:59, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :Oof, it's been a few years so I couldn't remember for sure if you had finished narrating it or not XD Okay, thank you~ I'm looking forward to your future narrations! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 15:58, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Black goes gray I would just like to inform you that Black goes gray did not write Skinwalkers; being one of the founding members of this wiki, he most likely copypasted it from /x/, as everyone else did back in the day. Plus, he's been gone for roughly a decade, so he wouldn't respond to you either way. The actual author of that story can be found here. Edit: He also didn't write the Ed, Edd n Eddy pasta. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:18, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Notice Please be aware that your latest blog was accidentally posted as an article page (i.e. what we use for posting stories). Please familiarize yourself with how to post a blog. If you have any questions, or would like the content that was deleted as it had to be removed as it wasn't a story, feel free to message me or another admin. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:06, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: Growth I wouldn't know off the top of my head. A lot of creepypasta's original popularity stemmed from its novelty and originality, being widely shared and pasted on multiple forums, and other factors. If you're looking to draw attention to creepypasta in general, I would suggest narrating stories off of this wiki (citing the authors in the titles) and including links to their works so people can read their other stories on the wiki, reddit, and other sites. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:47, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :I suggest messaging narrators on social media if you're looking for narrations. Look through the site to find stories you think are high quality and drop a line to narrators on sites like Youtube, Facebook, and Twitter. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, February 13, 2020 (UTC)